


Два процента

by Gavrik, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Вампир-АУ. Тони-вампир, Баки - охотник на вампиров, которому на помощь периодически приходит Железный Человек. Баки не знает, кто под маской.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Низкий Рейтинг





	Два процента

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на видео команды IronWinter 2019 I'm Coming for You: youtu.be/kiLW39-vG8A

**Первая**

— Давай еще раз обсудим, зачем я туда иду? — спросил Тони, завязывая галстук-бабочку. Черный костюм-двойка сидел, как всегда, великолепно, рубашка ослепляла белизной, а пафосные часы отвлекали от темных кругов под глазами и жестких морщинок у уголков рта. — Вместо того, чтобы потратить это время с пользой в лаборатории.

— Контракт с корпорацией Стейна важен для нас, — чуть нараспев ответил Джарвис. — Глава Старк Индастриз не может проигнорировать приглашение на вечер для особых гостей.

Тони скривился, одернув концы галстука и застегнув запонки на манжетах рубашки. Он любил развлекаться и, сам в насмешку называя себя плейбоем, не упускал случая погулять на какой-нибудь вечеринке от крупного издательства. Чтобы были журналистки, фотомодели и шампанское рекой. Но не это... не тот круг, куда ему придется идти сейчас.

— Ведь такова ваша природа, — предсказуемо и занудно добавил Джарвис. — Вы готовы? Машина ждет.

— Природа… — недовольно проворчал Тони, облокотившись о стол. Потом взял в ладонь компактный приборчик, вдавил большой палец в круглое углубление, поморщившись, когда кольнуло иглой. — Как будто это мой выбор.

Цифры на дисплее показали привычные девяносто восемь процентов. На девяносто восемь процентов Тони был вампиром, и всего лишь на два человеком. 

***

Ночь только начиналась, темное звездное небо дышало свежестью и свободой, и Тони больше всего любил это время суток. Именно ночью он всегда был бодр, полон сил и энергии, ночью рождались его лучшие идеи и мысли. Ночь — время Тони. И время всех остальных тварей, подобных ему, на чье сборище он сейчас едет.

Спорткар мчался по шоссе вдоль берега, справа простирался бескрайний океан, на темной воде лежали отблески луны и огней Санта-Моники. Эти несколько десятков минут в пути Тони позволил себе ни о чем не думать, а только наслаждался дорогой и скоростью. 

Отец оставил ему огромную корпорацию, которая разваливалась на куски без новых идей и проектов, и другое наследие, без которого Тони тоже бы отлично обошелся. Рожденный вампиром, он ненавидел свою природу сильнее, чем Говарда, игнорировавшего неудачного смеска. Еще маленьким ребенком, едва сумев понять, что он _не такой_ , что он фатально отличается от своих приятелей в школе и от Джарвиса, дворецкого и единственного друга, Тони всю свою энергию направил на восстание против этого. Его бунты частенько заканчивались в больнице, когда он упрямо пытался переделать себя, стать _нормальным_ , бывать на солнце, есть чертовы чипсы, которые таскал из небольших маркетов, и не блевать потом, задыхаясь от отвращения к себе. Отец вбивал в него уважение к вампирской природе, а Тони в ответ изобретал все новые способы вывести его из себя. В день, когда тот погиб — в автокатастрофе, самым нелепейшим образом из всех, как мог бы погибнуть вампир, — Тони стал свободен. И кромешно одинок. 

Следующий год он посвятил созданию Джарвиса, “электронного дворецкого”, в память об умершем друге, и реанимировал Старк Индастриз, которая была на грани полного краха. Что ж, сейчас СИ одна из самых влиятельных в мире компаний и крупнейшая в США. Все госзаказы принадлежали им. 

Корпорация Стейна сотрудничала с СИ уже тридцать лет и, прикрываясь большим фармацевтическим концерном, обеспечивала американскую диаспору вампиров регулярными поставками свежей крови. И если раньше Обадайа держал правильный курс, щедро оплачивая людям каждую унцию сданной крови, то сейчас до Тони дошли сведения о недобровольном участии доноров. В близком кругу Стейна все чаще появлялись хищные — те вампиры, которые предпочитали охоту на людей. Такие, конечно, были вне закона в их среде. И таких Тони сам не щадил. 

— Оби! — Тони растянул губы в улыбке, пожимая руку и похлопывая по плечу старого партнера. Другом он никак не мог его назвать, хотя сам Стейн бравировал этим званием направо и налево. — Рад видеть, как дела, как девочки?.. — светская беседа полилась рекой, он автоматически что-то спрашивал и что-то отвечал, скользя взглядом по присутствовавшим и отмечая множество незнакомых лиц.

Для своей вампирской вечеринки Стейн арендовал старый клуб. Красные кирпичные стены, металлические столы, небольшая сцена, сейчас пустующая. Из динамиков лилась ритмичная музыка, толпа заняла танцпол, тут и там собирались в группки не знакомые Тони вампиры. 

— Позволь представить тебе Виктора Риверо… леди Холл… старина Сэмюэль Джонс… — гудел Стейн, подходя вместе с Тони ко все новым гостям. 

— Рад знакомству… привет… наслышан про вашу фирму… отличный проект был в том году… — скалился Тони, пожимая бесчисленное множество рук и ручек. 

Как верно сказал Джарвис, СИ зависела от корпорации Стейна, которая снабжала ее работников (а треть из них — вампиры) пропитанием. Выгода была взаимна, разумеется, однако если Стейну вдруг вступит в голову разорвать их контракт, Тони мгновенно столкнется с огромной проблемой. Других фирм, которые могли бы регулярно обеспечивать несколько тысяч вампиров легальной кровью, попросту не было. Тони в который раз уже мрачно подумал, что, невыносимо тяготясь своей природой, он, тем не менее, сделал для процветания вампиров намного больше, чем его отец. И для сохранения в тайне их существования. 

Воспользовавшись моментом, когда Стейн отвлекся на очередных приглашенных, Тони ускользнул к бару. Там остро чувствовался запах крови, которую бармен разливал по бокалам. Здесь же, прямо на виду, стоял холодильник с донорскими пакетами. Тони взял себе немного виски, раздраженно подумав, что впервые Стейн позволяет себе так открыто разбазаривать кровь. Используя ее для развлечения, а не как ресурс. 

Он отпил виски, смакуя вкус, единственное доступное удовольствие от выпивки. Насмешка природы — вампиры не могли есть человеческую еду, однако алкоголь не наносил им вред, хотя и не давал желаемого опьянения. Пьянила их только кровь. 

— Мистер Старк. Не ожидала увидеть вас здесь.

— Мисс Эверхарт, — Тони развернулся на барном стуле. Вот и развлечение на весь вечер. 

Он рассеянно слушал рассуждения журналистки о своей компании и ее перспективах, оглядывая зал. Ему все меньше нравилось происходящее. Большинство присутствующих были из молодых, компания у другого конца барной стойки веселилась все разнузданней, громкий смех почти заглушал музыку, а некоторые вампиры, пьяно ухмыляясь, пили кровь прямо из пакетов, вскрыв их клыками. Стробоскопы на танцполе короткими вспышками высвечивали извивающиеся силуэты, Тони заметил, что народа заметно прибавилось. И все также ни одного знакомого лица, хотя в их маленьком мирке все знали друг друга наперечет. Тони поискал глазами Стейна, тот был в одной из ниш с диванчиками, в компании светловолосого вампира, высокого, худого и жилистого. Стейн, ощутив на себе взгляд, оглянулся, широко ухмыльнулся и махнул рукой, подзывая Тони к себе. Кристин Эверхарт тоже обернулась к ним и прищурилась, медленно отпив из своего бокала. 

В этот момент в зал зашла еще парочка. Совершенно точно люди. Молодые парень и девушка, смеющиеся, чуть навеселе. Следом за ними, явно сопровождая, появились еще четверо вампиров. 

— А вот и звезды вечера, — промурлыкала Кристин. — Мы заждались…

— О чем ты? — напряженно спросил Тони. 

Стейн тем временем сам подошел к Тони, то и дело оглядываясь на людей, которых уже увлекли на танцпол. Девушка, смеясь, извивалась в объятиях одного из своих спутников, а парень танцевал с другим. 

— Тони! Заставляешь себя ждать. — Стейн словно бы в шутку погрозил ему пальцем, а потом приобнял за шею. Тони терпеть не мог, когда тот продолжал обращаться с ним, словно с ребенком, и сразу вывернулся из-под руки. — Ха, ха, правильно, ты уже взрослый, — сверкнув клыками, сказал Стейн. — Да, уже давно вырос. Пора тебя посвятить в настоящие дела, — Стейн словно был пьян или под кайфом, непонятно возбужден, перестал прятать клыки. — Хочу познакомить тебя с Мэлоуном, — он указал на светловолосого вампира. — Джонни Мэлоун, да, мы знакомы с ним почти десять лет. Ты, конечно, слышал о нем. Он возглавляет хищных, — Стейн красноречиво замолк, а у Тони волосы на загривке встали дыбом. И стало понятно, как и зачем сюда попали люди. Надо скорей…

С танцпола донесся женский крик, сразу следом полоснуло ярким запахом свежей крови, Тони тряхнуло, он судорожно вцепился в стойку, а остальные вампиры почти синхронно зашипели, оскалив клыки. 

Музыка смолкла, в тишине были хорошо слышны испуганные всхлипы. Девушка пятилась к стене, зажимая ладонью располосованную руку, ее друг стоял перед ней, загораживая, и с ужасом оглядывался. Их медленно окружали, замыкая в кольцо. 

— Оби, какого черта здесь… — рыкнул Тони, спрыгивая с барного стула, но Стейн только отмахнулся, не отводя жадный взгляд от парочки, загнанной в угол. 

— Не мешай, раз трусишь присоединиться, — ощерился он в ответ. — Прав был Говард… 

Закончить фразу он не успел, в тот же момент один из вампиров прыгнул вперед, девушка закричала от ужаса, парень дернулся к ней, раздался глухой звук выстрела, и вампир вдруг рассыпался прахом прямо в прыжке. Девушка, вся перемазанная пеплом и кровью, побежала к выходу. Парень следом за ней, вампир, который кинулся им наперерез, рухнул, взвыв от боли и держась за простреленное колено. Следующий выстрел пробил сердце, и вампир мгновенно распался пеплом. И тут начался ад. 

Про людей забыли, все в панике кинулись в разные стороны, освещение, мигнув, погасло, оставив только тусклый свет от лампочек у бара. Тони метнулся за стойку, крутанул на запястьях браслеты, активируя броню. Осталось только выбраться на улицу, и можно будет... Он выглянул из-за стойки, и в этот момент вспышка света озарила мощный темный силуэт в другом конце зала. Тони мгновенно узнал его. 

Зимний Солдат. 

А ведь Тони правда не думал, что тот объявится сегодня здесь. Он работал на Щит, охотился и убивал исключительно хищных. Похоже, Оби многое не сказал о сегодняшней вечеринке. 

Солдат вскинул ствол и в мгновение ока уложил еще двоих. Вокруг, не прекращаясь, раздавались вопли ужаса, а выходы, похоже, были заблокированы. Один из молодых вампиров бросился на Солдата врукопашную, а еще один рядом с ним достал пистолет. 

Тони наконец добрался до дальнего окна, замазанного темной краской, встряхнул запястьями. Костюм влетел в окно, Тони шагнул вперед, плечи обняла знакомая тяжесть, маска защелкнулась с родным звуком. 

"Готов к бою, сэр", — поприветствовал Джарвис. 

Дааа… Тони повел головой, на дисплее отобразились данные и картинка. Он стартанул, вылетев в окно, обогнул здание и с грохотом протаранил главный вход. 

— Давай, Джарв. 

Из динамиков ударили басы AC/DC, любимая Shoot to Thrill, Тони подлетел к потолку, освещая репульсорами поле боя. Солдат вскинул голову, глаза над маской, обведенные черной краской, словно у панды, весело сощурились. Тони отсалютовал ему.

— Привет, красавчик! Что здесь забыл? — механический голос искажал интонации, но Солдат и так его прекрасно понимал. 

— Четверо успели скрыться, займись ими, — велел он. Потом круто развернулся, но Тони сам снял выстрелом из репульсора кинувшегося на Солдата вампира. — И не паясничай. Железный Человек ты или кто? — с веселым азартом крикнул Солдат и устремился на второй этаж. 

В дальнем углу за несколькими столами забаррикадировалась группка из трех вампиров. Тони их знал: две девушки из пресс-отдела компании Стейна и парень из кол-центра. Парень судорожно сжимал в руках отломанную ножку стола и с ужасом смотрел на Тони, пытаясь одновременно прикрыть девчонок. 

Мини-ракета выдвинулась из плеча брони и выстрелила, пролетев над испуганными вампирами и проделав хорошую дыру в стене, открыв выход на улицу.

— Валите, — велел им Тони и, развернувшись, снял парочку хищных, которых заприметил еще в самом начале “вечеринки”. 

Те мгновенно рассыпались пеплом, позволив ощутить злое удовлетворение. Нечасто эти наглые твари приходили настолько открыто, предпочитая устраивать охоту только в своем кругу. Что ж, а теперь поохотимся на них. 

— Ты что-то тормозишь сегодня, — со второго этажа крикнул ему Солдат. — И как ты здесь оказался? Опять взломал базу Щита?

— Еще не хватало, — тут же отозвался Тони, краем глаза видя, как улепетывает тройка, которой он открыл проход. — Я за тобой следил, котик, а вдруг уведут, стоит мне отвернуться? 

Солдат только рассмеялся, без видимых усилий расправляясь с атакующими его хищными. Насколько Тони знал, он был не обычным человеком, а одним из выходцев проекта “Возрождение”, суперсолдат с суперсывороткой. И суперзадницей, это Тони не мог не отметить, еще когда впервые встретил Солдата.

— Не зависай! Четверо сбежали, давай, я тут сам справлюсь.

Сканирование показало, что все немногие нормальные успели уйти, и Стейна тоже уже здесь не было. Тони вылетел наружу, оценивая обстановку. Мэлоун сбежал, прихватив с собой еще троих из своей шайки. Их кабриолет мчался по безлюдной трассе, но, конечно, Тони был быстрее. Позади раздался рев мотоцикла — Солдат закончил дела в клубе и сейчас нагонял. 

Кабриолет въехал в узкий тоннель, всего на две полосы, с заднего сиденья высунулся, похоже, самый смелый из беглецов и принялся палить по Тони из автомата. Немногие попавшие в цель пули звонко отскочили от брони. Это надо было срочно пресекать, пока сюда не нагрянула полиция вместе со спецназом. 

Внизу с гулом пролетел мотоцикл, Тони поднажал, соревнуясь с ним в скорости. Автоматчик переключился на Солдата, и тому пришлось вильнуть, уходя от беспорядочной очереди. Слава богу, вокруг не было ни одной машины с людьми. Однако после пятикилометрового тоннеля уже будет развязка с большим потоком автомобилей.

Тони наконец подлетел достаточно близко, чтобы выстрелом из репульсора поджарить автоматчика. Солдат мгновенно поравнялся с кабриолетом, засунул руку внутрь и вывернул руль вправо, одновременно врезав локтем в лицо водителю. Машина на полном ходу воткнулась в стену, капот смялся, мотоцикл пролетел вперед и резко затормозил, разворачиваясь. Солдат выхватил Скорпион, уложил еще одного вампира, развеяв пеплом, одновременно с выстрелом Тони, прикончившим третьего. Остался Мэлоун, который, зло оскалившись, пытался застрелить Солдата, со смертельной грацией медленно идущего к машине. Он вытянул левую металлическую руку вперед, ловя пули, Тони направил на вампира репульсор, готовый сделать выстрел, но Солдат качнул головой.

— Этого живьем.

Ладно. Тони завис в воздухе, следя за событиями. Мэлоун выскочил из машины, паля по Солдату, который прыгнул вперед молниеносным, едва заметным глазу движением, скрутил вампира и всадил ему в шею дротик. 

— Готово, — Солдат потащил обмякшего Мэлоуна к мотоциклу. — Спасибо. Здесь дальше Щит разберется. 

Тони оглядел поле боя: из искореженного двигателя валил пар, сиденья были заляпаны кровью и засыпаны пеплом. Видок у аварии был еще тот, а уж что творится в клубе… Солдат тем временем примотал слабо мычащего вампира к заднему сиденью.

— Эй, так и уедешь? Наше свидание так быстро закончится? А как же поцелуй?

Солдат усмехнулся, что было видно по веселым морщинкам в уголках глаз. Оседлал мотоцикл, явно красуясь и поглядывая на Тони.

— В следующий раз, жестянка.

— Ловлю на слове! — крикнул Тони вслед взревевшему мотоциклу. 

Тоннель с той стороны, откуда они заехали в него, уже перекрыли машины Щита, а к месту аварии направлялся фургон группы зачистки. Тони махнул им в знак приветствия и стартанул прочь, домой. С Мэлоуном разберется Щит, а Тони, как обычно, взломает их базу, чтобы увидеть результаты допроса. Надо выяснить, сколько еще в городе и стране осталось хищных и где они прячутся. 

Короткая, но активная схватка истощила оставшиеся силы, и домой Тони добирался на автопилоте.

**Вторая**

Тони неподвижно стоял, прикрыв глаза, пока механические захваты снимали с него броню. 

— С возвращением, мистер Старк. Охота вышла удачной? 

— О, еще как... — отвлеченно и устало ответил Тони, поводя плечами. Последний элемент был снят, Тони сошел с платформы. На столе около экранов его уже ждал высокий стакан с суточной порцией крови. — Как наши исследования? 

— Восемь экспериментов обернулись провалом. Тридцать процентов мышей погибло, семьдесят сохранило вампирскую природу. 

— Дерьмо, — Тони потер шею, устало разминая мышцы. Отпил из стакана, скривившись от консервированного вкуса. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь пробовал свежую кровь, конечно. — Показывай результаты, выведи на экраны каждый тест, надо проверить номера пять и девять для начала. 

— Осмелюсь заметить, сэр, что скоро рассвет. Вам нужно отдохнуть. Поспите хотя бы пару часов, а потом можно заняться работой. 

— Нет, я не устал, включай. 

— Как скажете. Я подчиняюсь. 

Экраны засветились, показав череду графиков и неудачных тестов. Тони сел за стол, покрутился на стуле, раздумывая. Может, попробовать иначе? Если взять другую точку отсчета? Он развернулся к экранам и открыл новый проект. 

— Вы сегодня видели Зимнего Солдата?

— Ты будто не знаешь, чертов прощелыга, — проворчал Тони, наскоро проглядывая показатели и сверяя данные между собой.

Зимний Солдат был отдельной темой, которую он не хотел обсуждать. Ни с Джарвисом, ни с кем. 

— Через минуту рассвет, сэр.

Тони приглушил проекции, со вздохом потер лоб. Ушел к дивану, расположенному напротив огромного панорамного окна, выходящего на океан. Сейчас ставни были закрыты.

— Включай. 

Несколько десятков камер, закрепленных снаружи, передали реалистичную картинку. Все окно засветилось, как экран кинотеатра. Над горизонтом медленно, озаряя небо оранжевым теплым светом, вставало солнце. Тони, не отрываясь, наблюдал восход. Когда нибудь он увидит его по-настоящему. Своими глазами, а не через костюм или камеры.

***

У Тони была теория. Если вампиризм — это вирус, то значит, его можно вылечить. Ведь вампирами не только рождаются, это передавалось с укусом и с кровью, то есть не было врожденной аномалией. Это не мутация, которую нельзя исправить. 

Но пока что успеха не было. Сотни экспериментов за десять лет, и ни один не приблизил его к формуле. Зато на свет появился Железный Человек. Пять лет назад, во время того похищения, когда вместо ракеты Тони смастерил броню, все изменилось. Несколько удачных вылазок, пара истребленных кланов хищных, и его заметили в Щите. 

Сейчас Тони сотрудничал с ними как консультант (анонимно, разумеется) и присоединялся к крупным рейдам. 

Зимнего Солдата он впервые встретил три года назад на миссии Щита. И, так уж вышло, спас ему жизнь, когда тот сорвался со стометровой высоты, из окна небоскреба. Они обменялись колкостями в полете, и с тех пор этот полушутливый флирт никак не заканчивался. Тони, себе он мог признаться, наслаждался каждым мгновением. И не позволял себе влезть в базу Щита слишком глубоко. Не узнавал ни настоящее имя Солдата, ни даже его внешность. Тони ни разу не видел его без маски. Только глаза с веселым прищуром, морщинки, темные ресницы. Черт, Тони почти мог представить себе его лицо. 

— В одном из сочленений костюма обнаружен бумажный стикер с рядом цифр, — сказал Джарвис, прерывая беспорядочные размышления. 

— Выки… стоп, — Тони резко выпрямился на стуле, перестав раскачиваться. — Ну-ка дай сюда. 

Листок спланировал на стол перед ним, Тони схватил сиреневый прямоугольник, развернул.

— Ах ты засранец, — восхищенно протянул он. — И когда успел только.

Тони достал телефон, постучал по подбородку, улыбаясь, а потом набрал сообщение: “Мама не учила тебя не давать свой номер опасным мужчинам?”

Через минуту пришел ответ: “Опасным? Я так смеюсь сейчас. С каких пор ржавые жестянки опасны?”

— Вот так, значит? Ну погоди…

“Я сама опасность… — Тони задумался на мгновение, не перейдет ли границу, но все-таки приписал, — детка. А ты? Уверен, ты просто мягкий плюшевый медвежонок под этой маской”.

Ответа пришлось ждать почти пять минут, и Тони уже подумал, что не следовало так сразу переходить к прозвищам.

“Сорри, небольшие проблемы. Пришлось спасать свой ужин. Ты не знаешь, зачем в микроволновках столько лишних кнопок?”

Тони облегченно выдохнул и быстро набил ответ:

“Тебе следовало посмотреть на нее своим ужасающим зимнесолдатским взглядом, и она бы сразу сдалась”.

В ответ пришло три смеющихся смайлика. Тони подождал еще немного, потом написал: “Приятного ужина”. 

Солдат ответил жующим смайликом и большим пальцем. 

— Крайне неосмотрительно с вашей стороны вступать в подобную переписку, — заметил Джарвис, когда Тони отложил телефон. 

— Не помню, чтобы делал тебя настолько занудным.

— Я развиваюсь, сэр.

*** 

Макароны с сыром чуть подгорели, но были вполне съедобны. Баки, не отрываясь от телефона, затолкал в рот здоровенный кусок и с трудом начал пережевывать, перечитывая сообщения от Жестянки. 

— С кем это ты? — с интересом спросил Стив, по чьей вине они чуть было не лишились ужина. — Бак, неужели наконец завел кого-то?

— Заводят только блох, Стиви, — ответил Баки. — И то не по своей воле. А я по миссии данные уточняю.

И, чтобы это не было враньем, написал: “Скоро планируем большой рейд. Твоя подмога не помешает”. 

— С таким выражением лица обычно отправляют секс-эсэмэски, — просветил его Стив.

— Тебе-то почем знать, — буркнул Баки, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Вот же черт. 

"Настоящее свидание? Кровь, пули, зажженные свечи?" 

"Испугался?" 

Баки завис с вилкой в руке в ожидании ответа. Нить расплавленного сыра тягуче тянулась от куска слипшихся макарон вниз к тарелке. 

"Я в предвкушении, детка. Надену свой лучший костюм. Твой любимый, красный с золотом". 

Баки закашлялся, когда от смеха кусок попал не в то горло. “Смерть Советскому Союзу” — вот как он называл эту броню. 

"Ты неплохо тогда на нем прокатился, в прошлом месяце".

Ох, черт. Баки вспомнил, как, чтобы уйти от взрыва, ему пришлось запрыгнуть прямо на Железного Человека, который вынес их обоих из зоны поражения, без стеснения сжав его задницу металлическими пальцами. Тогда было немного не до шуток, и Баки думал, что тот забыл, раз потом не подкалывал его. 

— Дай догадаюсь, — вздохнул Стив. — Ты все-таки переписываешься с Железным Человеком? 

— Ну да. Надо кое-что узнать насчет следующей… — Баки не договорил, хмуро глядя, как Стив закатывает глаза. — Знаешь, из тебя так себе друг, — проворчал Баки.

— Я отличный друг! — Стив облизал вилку и обвиняюще направил ее в сторону Баки. — А ты будь осторожен. Щит ни черта не знает об этом Железном Мстителе.

— Как и о нас, — возразил Баки. — Анонимность это нормально, Стив. И я же не собираюсь по-настоящему с ним встречаться. Это просто флирт, для развлечения.

Стив скептически глянул на него, но, слава богу, не стал развивать тему.

Со Щитом они сотрудничали уже давно. СНР, который с помощью Эрскина запустил проект суперсолдат, плотно переплетался со Щитом, но все-таки не был с ним одним целым. Тайну личности участников “Возрождения” хранили тщательно. Они со Стивом попали туда почти случайно, оба после армии, подавали заявления в разные подразделения, и позже Стива пригласил Эрскин. Туда же Стив позвал Баки. Им там нравилось. Хорошая команда, хорошие цели.

***

— Я сверху, — крикнул Баки, вышибая дверь, ведущую на крышу. Слабый засов не выдержал удара металлическим кулаком, дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Внизу Железный Человек разбирался сразу с десятком хищных. Нормально.

— Только в первый раз, потом меняемся, — ожидаемо крикнул он в ответ.

Баки услышал звон разбитого окна и рев репульсоров. Значит, Жестянка уже на крыше. Опять опередил его. Шайка вампиров облюбовала для схрона здоровенный склад на окраине города, и сюда же они привозили жертв, по агентурным данным, выдавая это место за частный клуб. Что ж, даже нельзя сказать, что соврали. 

Склад вот-вот должен был взлететь на воздух, Баки устремился к краю крыши, подумав, что немного не рассчитал и сейчас вполне может поджариться вместе с остальными кровососами. Железный Человек махнул ему, Баки, не сомневаясь, прыгнул вперед.

— Поймал, — сказал Жестянка, сжав его в объятиях. — Полетаем, мисс Лейн?

— Поди к дьяволу, мудак, — покраснев, буркнул Баки, крепко держась за металлические плечи. Ветер свистел в ушах, от того, чтобы не задохнуться, спасали только очки и маска. 

Крыша склада чуть просела, а потом он взорвался с ужасающим грохотом. Баки и Железный Человек с огромной скоростью летели все выше, удаляясь от эпицентра по дуге. Прямо под ними уже был город, сверкающий ночными огнями, а чуть дальше поблескивал темной водой океан. Баки еще не бывал так высоко. В смысле, не находясь при этом в джете. Дышать было тяжело, но открывающийся вид того стоил. Железный Человек повернул к нему лицо, их маски глухо стукнулись друг о друга. Баки ожидал очередной шутки про намордники, но тот молчал, просто глядя на него. 

***

Это начало выходить из-под контроля. Джарвис, как обычно, был прав, недаром Тони гений. Им же созданный искусственный интеллект просчитывал ситуацию лучше него самого.

“Гарри Поттер величайшая книга современности, и ты не убедишь меня в обратном”.

“Это глупая сказка для детей, где сироту избивают, а потом он попадает в ксенофобное общество больных извращенцев”.

“........”

“Я с тобой больше не разговариваю”.

Тони с улыбкой отложил телефон, прочтя последнее сообщение. 

— Три, два…

“Нет, объясни мне, КАК можно не любить Гарри Поттера?? Что с тобой такое?”

От смеха у Тони слезы на глазах выступили, а пальцы с трудом попадали по клавиатуре. 

“Надеюсь, это наше единственное разногласие”. Не считая того, что Тони вампир, конечно. Блядь, хватит об этом думать, они все равно не встретятся без масок. 

“Ладно, твой отвратительный вкус мы еще обсудим. Щит потихоньку копает под Старка, так что будь наготове, думаю, скоро будет рейд”.

Хорошее настроение тут же угасло. 

“А что со Старком? — осторожно спросил Тони. — Он разве из хищных? Он же нормальный”.

“Он в одной связке со Стейном, а тот, ну ты сам знаешь. На Старка нашли инфу, подробности не могу сказать, ты это выясни у координатора, который тебе скидывает вызовы”.

Так, а это уже нехорошо. На Тони не могли ничего найти, потому что ничего незаконного попросту не было. Не считая той нелегальной поездочки в Южную Африку, конечно. Но она никак не связана с вампирами. 

Надо выяснить, что происходит, пока по его голову не явился Щит. Тони не мог допустить, чтобы Башню атаковали. 

“Мне пора. Сегодня дежурю по кухне, — написал Солдат, прибавив в конце печальный смайлик. — Так что будет мое фирменное блюдо, замороженная пицца, купленная в маркете”.

“Как ты до сих пор жив? Неужели твоя девушка не умеет готовить?” — спросил Тони, одновременно запуская поиск по базе Щита.

В ответ пришло три фейспалма и текст: “А ты еще старше, чем я думал. Этому подкату сто лет в обед, еще мой отец так говорил”. И тут же следом: “Или ты намекаешь, чтобы я звал тебя папочкой?” В конце был прикреплен развратный смайлик.

“БОЖЕ, НЕТ”, — ответил Тони, прибавив блюющий смайл. Потом написал: “Пожалей меня. И с чего ты взял, что я старше, может, я сделал броню в пятнадцать? Я же гений”.

“Ты слушаешь AC/DC”, “Тебе точно девяносто”, “И ты не любишь Гарри Поттера!” с рыдающим смайлом.

— Господи, — пробормотал Тони. Пришлось отложить телефон, что отсмеяться как следует. — Что я делаю? — со вздохом спросил он сам себя.

По-хорошему, надо удалить номер и попытаться сохранить профессиональные отношения. Все равно ничем хорошим это не кончится. Тони открыл контакт “Медвежонок Бу”, палец завис над кнопкой Delete. Джарвис позаботится, чтобы ни Тони, ни сам Солдат больше не могли ничего написать друг другу. 

“Я забыл купить пиццу”.

Тони закрыл глаза ладонью, отложив телефон. К черту.

“Я привезу тебе пиццу. Супердорогая доставка от Железного Человека. Рассчитываю на гигантские чаевые”. 

“Натурой примешь?”

— Боже. Ладно.

“Скидывай адрес, малыш. И не забудь надеть свой кожаный корсет”.

— Очень, очень неразумно, — подал голос Джарвис. 

Тони начинал ненавидеть этот гребаный британский акцент.

***

Офисный небоскреб в центре города сиял подсветкой по контуру, и почти все окна уже были темными. Тони завис над крышей, осматриваясь. Солдат, в полной экипировке, включая маску, сидел на ступеньках узкой лестницы, ведущей на техническую площадку, огороженную забором.

— Ты опоздал на пять минут, — крикнул он. — Теперь все пиццы бесплатно. Надеюсь, тебя не уволят?

Тони приземлился рядом, поставил термосумку на бетон. Солдат в этот раз был без очков, с веселым прищуром смотрел на Тони, опершись щекой о металлическую ладонь. 

— Хорошо, что это не единственная моя работа, — отозвался Тони. Непривычно было видеть такого Солдата, по-настоящему расслабленного, без оружия в руках. — Я еще колы захватил. Наслаждайся.

— Рассчитываешь снять с меня маску? — поинтересовался тот, придвинув к себе сумку. Вытащил коробку, откинул крышку. От горячей пиццы валил пар, а расплавленный сыр еще даже не начал застывать. — Ого, а ты быстрый.

Тони оперся локтем о массивную трубу, идущую вдоль стены. Он думал, они как обычно перебросятся парой слов, может, он подкинет Солдата на соседнюю крышу, обязательно обмениваясь комментариями о качестве полета. 

Тони думал, что Солдата здесь не будет.

Тот вытащил нож, хищно блеснувший зазубренным краем, и принялся нарезать пиццу на куски. А потом протянул правую руку к затылку, отщелкнул застежку и снял маску. Снял маску.

Труба скрипнула под локтем, когда Тони резко дернулся. На дисплее красным высветились показатель скакнувшего сердцебиения и сообщение, что еще немного, и уровень пульса станет критическим.

— Фьюри хочет предложить нам постоянно работать вместе, — сказал Солдат, потом осмотрел кусок пиццы в своей руке и сделал громадный укус, сразу на полтреугольника. 

Ровный нос, широкие скулы, ямочка на подбородке, короткая темная щетина. Тони выхватывал отдельные фрагменты, с трудом видя цельную картинку. В голове шумело, труба начала продавливаться под локтем, и Тони очнулся. Отступил назад.

— Он мне не говорил, — динамики брони скрадывали хрипоту и прерывистость голоса, слова прозвучали почти нормально.

— Потом скажет, значит, — немного невнятно ответил Солдат. — Я уже согласился, если что. 

— Меня редко привлекают. В основном работаю один, — отрывисто сказал Тони, будучи пока не в состоянии строить полные предложения. 

Солдат задумчиво слизывал с пальцев приставший сыр. 

— Фьюри хочет скомпоновать команду, собрать вместе одиночек, чтобы уже дожать остатки хищных. Иначе пронырливые ублюдки опять смогут уйти и возродить клан. 

Солдат, скрестив ноги, сидел на нижней ступеньке лестницы, держа на коленях раскрытую коробку. Бутылка колы зашипела, когда он отвернул крышку. 

— Ты не будешь?

— У меня язва.

Солдат поперхнулся, закашлялся, прижав запястье ко рту.

— Тебе и правда сто лет, да? Так что думаешь?

— Можно, — отозвался Тони.

Солдат засунул коробку обратно в сумку, подхватил ее за ручки, отсалютовал.

— Отличный сервис, Жестянка.

— А мои чаевые? — полушутливо спросил Тони.

Солдат послал ему воздушный поцелуй, развратно ухмыляясь и покачивая бедрами, открыл дверь в стене около лестницы и в мгновение ока скрылся.

***

Поиск по закодированным базам Щита ничего не дал. Упоминаний имени Тони всего несколько штук, все в ключе его компании, везде пометка “Безопасен”. Более глубокий, тщательный и осторожный фильтр выцепил наводку на Стейна, но там тоже не было ничего нового для Тони, и его фамилии не значилось среди “сомнительных” знакомств. Все чисто. Подозрительно чисто.

Фьюри, как обычно, юлил, не давая и трети информации по запланированным рейдам. Хорошо, что старый лис не знает, что Железный Человек и есть Тони Старк. 

Тони согласился на несколько совместных тренировок вместе с Зимним Солдатом на полигоне Щита. Солдат держался очень профессионально, они работали в паре слаженно и хорошо, не к чему придраться. Ни одной шутки, ни одного упоминания об их знакомстве вне работы. Солдат уничтожал цели с эффективностью компьютера и почти с такой же скоростью. Молчаливый, мощный, стремительный и смертоносный. Всегда в маске и очках, волосы затянуты в крепкий хвост, количество брони и оружия весом почти с костюм Тони. 

Тем разительнее был контраст, когда, отработав очередную ситуацию, они весь вечер или ночь перебрасывались шутливыми сообщениями, мнениями о том или ином фильме, книге, музыкальной группе. Слова, ничего не значащие и одновременно ценные. Себе Тони мог признать, что привык, пристрастился к этому общению, когда можно спросить почти о чем угодно, не нужно лавировать, думать о политесе и вампирских условностях. Не ждать каждую секунду ножа в спину. О личном они разговаривали мало, Тони упомянул, что уже давно остался без родителей, живет один и занимается наукой. Что он сова. Что любит чизбургеры (будь Тони человеком, любил бы, за это он ручался). Солдат жаловался на бессонные ночи, ужасался вкусу Тони на фильмы, одобрял его вкусы в еде (в тот момент Тони устыдился, да). И они могли бесконечно обсуждать новинки вооружения. 

“Мне нравятся эти новые полуавтоматы Хаммера. Ты уже видел? Пробовал в работе?” — спросил Солдат, не подозревая, что открывает ящик Пандоры.

У Тони из рук чуть не выпал стилус, когда он прочел это. Что? Хаммер?! Ну нет, Тони не позволит Солдату даже приблизиться к продукции этого… этого…

“Не вздумай взять в руки этот выкидыш оружейной промышленности, — с негодованием, опечатываясь и торопясь, ответил Тони. — Хаммер Индастриз позор на рынке оружия! Этот криворукий идиот пытался воссоздать мою броню, ты знаешь, что из этого вышло??” Тони отправил сообщение и тут же принялся набирать следующее. “Он заявляет, что его убогая компания может соперничать с продукцией Старка. Да он даже с пластиковыми детскими автоматами из Китая не может соперничать!” Второе сообщение ушло, и Тони начал третье: “А его прошлогодняя мини-бомба? Она дает осечки в семи случаях из ста, и это самая дерьмовая…”

В середине набора сообщения от Солдата пришел умирающий смайлик и текст: “Пощади. Я все понял, правда”.

Тони стер последнюю смс, смутившись своей экспрессии. Написал: “Увижу тебя с автоматом Хаммера в руках — не надейся на легкую смерть”.

Солдат прислал в ответ хохочущий смайл и сложенные в умоляющем жесте ладони. Таймер пискнул, напоминая, что пора подкрепиться. Тони редко испытывал настоящий голод, обычно настолько увлекаясь проектами, что Джарвису приходилось останавливать работу компьютера, чтобы Тони выпил хотя бы минимальную порцию крови. 

Пакеты с донорской кровью хранились здесь же, в лаборатории, в небольшом холодильнике. Все скрупулезно промаркированы, разложены в идеальном порядке. Тони взвесил в руке пакет, предназначенный на сегодня. Двести миллилитров мелкими глотками в течение десяти минут. И на следующие сутки он свободен. Кстати, раз прозвучал таймер, значит, уже четыре утра.

“Ты чего полуночничаешь? — спросил Тони Солдата. — Снова кошмары?”

Через пару минут пришел ответ: “Есть такое дело. Раз проснулся, то уже все. Пересижу до утра”.

“Ты один?” 

Тони знал по нескольким оговоркам, что Солдат делит квартиру с другом. Накативший тогда приступ ревности был очень неожиданным и весьма мучительным. Конечно, потом Тони понял, что Солдат и тот второй только друзья. 

“Да”, “Думаю, может, поесть, да с тобой поболтать. А то скучно”.

А то страшно — услышал Тони ясный подтекст. 

“Я тоже себе перекусить сделал, — написал он. — Присоединяйся”.

Тони перелил кровь из пакета в высокий зеленый термостакан. Солдат прислал фото сэндвича с ветчиной и вялым листом салата, торчащим посередине. Тони отправил ему ссылку на фильм, который они оба могли бы посмотреть сейчас, одинаково ужасаясь выбору и атакуя друг друга высмеивающими смс.

“Приятного аппетита. Я включил”.

“И тебе. Я тоже”.

Через минуту пришло еще одно сообщение.

“Эй, Жестянка. Спасибо”. И селфи улыбающегося, явно усталого Солдата с сэндвичем в руке. 

Тони погладил пальцем экран, вздохнул тяжело. 

“Жуй свой вредный ужин. Не за что”.

**Третья**

Через три месяца Тони мог констатировать два факта: он нащупал верную ниточку в поиске лекарства, и он влюбился в Солдата без возможности вынырнуть. 

Эксперименты на мышах уже в тридцати процентах случаях оказывались удачными. Увы, Тони не мог сделать вакцину от чувств, над которыми уже потерял контроль. Нет, конечно, он мог бы, но это стоило бы ему хорошего куска своего интеллекта, то есть не вариант. 

Поиск лекарства сдвинулся с мертвой точки, Стейн притих, перестав организовывать свои вечера для вампиров, клан хищных явно затаился, и выцепить их удавалось с большим трудом. Рейдов почти не было, а о тех, что были, Тони узнавал от координатора и иногда от Солдата. 

Они продолжали переписываться каждый день. Словно как-то раз начали беседу, и она все никак не заканчивалась, одно цеплялось за другое, переходило в третье, и невозможно было остановиться, прекратить общение. Вот они тестируют новую снайперку, а через полчаса уже обсуждают, на кой черт Макдональдс заменил соус в любимом бургере Солдата. Было тяжело отследить, как они вообще перешли к этой теме. 

Тони долго обдумывал возможные причины, по которым Солдат общается с ним. Допускал и вариант со шпионажем, и с беспечностью. Он велел Джарвису отследить телефон Солдата и попробовать взломать, проверить, насколько тот защищен. Сказать Тони только результат, без подробностей. Он по-прежнему не мог позволить себе влезть в личное пространство Солдата без его разрешения. Хотя иногда просто разрывало от желания узнать хотя бы имя и адрес. 

Джарвису потребовалось почти пять часов на взлом, и это было невероятно хорошо. Тони мог ручаться, что больше ни одна система в мире не обошла бы защиту. Щит действительно берег своих агентов. 

В какой-то момент Тони осознал, зачем Солдату с ним переписываться. Они оба просто были чертовски одиноки. У Тони был Джарвис, у Солдата тот друг, с которым он жил. И все. 

Военное прошлое и настоящее, металлическая рука, тяжелый сон и характер — у Солдата было мало шансов (да и желания) найти близкого человека. Те качества, которые ценил в нем Тони, отпугивали других людей. 

Были периоды (чаще под утро, в самый мерзотный час), когда Солдат отправлял ему пустые смс, одну за другой, и Тони с большим трудом удавалось немного расшевелить его, вытянуть из страшного молчания. Они потом никогда не касались в разговоре этих ночей. 

Солдат ненавидел хищных. Тони был в этом с ним солидарен, однако знал, что тот только терпит и существование нормальных вампиров. Лишь потому, что они более-менее безопасны, живут обычной жизнью, не трогая людей, не заявляя о себе. 

Отношений между человеком и вампиром, конечно, быть не могло, Тони не мог снять маску, предложить встречаться открыто. Солдат тоже не переходил границ. Они еще несколько раз виделись просто так, Тони в костюме, Солдат в экипировке, соревновались в скорости, испытывали на прочность новые охранные боты Щита, однажды на спор проникли на суперзащищенную базу ФБР, тиснув оттуда кофемашину из кабинета директора. 

Боже, Тони совсем пропал. 

Он надеялся, что Солдат никогда не узнает, кто Тони на самом деле. 

***

К Стейну Тони приезжать не любил и старался сводить все посещения к необходимому минимуму. Срок действия очередного договора между их компаниями истекал, и Тони заехал по пути в его офис, чтобы лично обговорить новые детали и подписать документы на сотрудничество в следующем году. 

В Щите была полная тишина, две группировки оставшихся хищных как в воду канули, ни следа, ни единой зацепки. Тони немного расслабился, перестав держать в постоянной готовности броню. Два костюма следовало довести до ума, один был рабочий, но функция "Акцио" (как ее назвал Тони) еще была не доработана. 

"Берем Стейна, он укрывает у себя группу хищных, если хочешь, присоединяйся", — пришло Тони в тот момент, когда он подошел к автомату налить себе воды. 

"Когда и где?" — в панике написал Тони, надеясь, что не… 

Снизу бахнуло, взревела пожарная сирена, в холл ворвался десяток бойцов Щита. Тони резво устремился к лестнице, проклиная ту минуту, когда решил разобрать рабочий костюм. Их цель наверняка хранилище крови, в подвале, и скорее всего там же Стейн укрыл хищных. Надо успеть добраться до верхних этажей. 

В холл высыпала группа вооруженных вампиров, схлестнувшись со спецназом. Тони замер, потрясенный, увидев у них оружие СИ. Чертов ублюдочный Стейн! Как еще он подставил Тони? 

На последнем лестничном пролете, прижавшись к перилам и всхлипывая от ужаса, сидела Эмма, секретарь Стейна, единственная, кто в этот час была в здании. Кроме Тони и самого Обадайи, с которым они разошлись буквально десять минут назад. Тони, почти не задерживаясь, подхватил ее под локоть и потащил за собой. 

— М-мистер С-старк… ч-что там… — икая от страха, выговорила девушка. 

Кабинет Стейна был открыт, Тони влетел внутрь, таща за собой девчонку, нажал на замке комбинацию, намертво сомкнувшую стальные двери. В конце концов, систему охраны для офиса Стейна разрабатывал лично Тони. Эмма тут же юркнула за массивное кресло, загородившись им. 

— Почему Щит напал на нас? 

— Джарвис, выведи мне камеры на экран, — сказал Тони. — Оби начал играть в грязные игры, Эмм, и нарвался. Мы отсидимся здесь, с наскока двери взломать не смогут. 

Дисплей телефона расчертился небольшими квадратами, Тони встряхнул его, и проекции зависли в воздухе, показывая картину того, что происходило внизу. 

Там было настоящее побоище. Вооруженные автоматами СИ вампиры отстреливались, но бойцы Щита неуклонно продвигались вперед, уничтожая их по одному-двое. Тут и там вампиры рассыпались прахом или корчились на полу от боли, получив пулю. Контрольные выстрелы в сердце заканчивали их мучения.

За все годы миссий в качестве Железного Человека Тони ни разу не видел подобного. За считаные минуты не осталось ни одного живого вампира, кроме Стейна, которого грубо сковали наручниками и повели на выход.

Солдата не было видно. Что странно, он должен быть здесь, он же написал Тони. На левой верхней камере мелькнул темный силуэт, Тони быстро открыл картинку. Эмма позади вскрикнула от ужаса. Солдат направлялся прямо к ним, своей фирменной пугающей походкой шел по коридору под мигающим неровным светом. 

Тони коротко вздохнул, быстро просчитывая ударопрочность стальных дверей и силу бионической руки. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Им могло повезти, а могло нет. На экране Солдат уже подошел вплотную и сейчас осматривал двери и электронный замок. 

— Прячься в гардеробной, — велел Тони. 

Эмма тут же отползла за дверь, ведущую в небольшую комнатку, и спряталась за вешалками с пиджаками. В конце концов, Стейна Щит уже достал, что может понадобиться сейчас в пустом кабинете? Без экспертов и техники? 

Солдат начал методично простукивать дверь, и Эмма заскулила от страха. Тони сам едва сдерживался от проклятий. Среди простых вампиров Солдат имел ужасающую репутацию беспощадного убийцы, от которого не скрыться. Тони знал, что Щит намеренно поощряет такие слухи, контролируя вампиров в том числе за счет страха. 

Первый удар оглушил, хоть и был ожидаем. Тони только и мог, что смотреть, как Солдат прислушивается и примеривается, ища слабые места. Второй, третий и четвертый были разминкой, пока Солдат не определился, куда бить. Дальше их с Эммой могло спасти только чудо. 

Тони, не сводя взгляда с сотрясающихся дверей, набрал сообщение. "Вечеринка, и без меня? Не мог подождать? Я уже на подлете, встречай, детка. Через минуту на крыше, успеешь?" Он надеялся, что сейчас Солдат не настолько занят, чтобы не отвлечься на телефон. 

С облегчением Тони увидел, что тот достал телефон, с ухмылкой прочел смс. Написал ответ. 

"Опять опаздываешь", и потом: "Я нашел Старка, он в кабинете Стейна, так что влетай прямо в окно, я почти открыл двери".

Черт возьми.

Тони подрагивающими пальцами набрал: "На черта тебе Старк? Он скучный и не при делах. Лучше зацени мой новый костюм, дуй наверх, детка, я почти на месте". 

"Это он спонсировал хищных. Я вхожу, давай за мной". 

Что? Спонсировал? Какого? Блядь. 

Двери выгнулись от следующего удара, Тони невольно отступил назад, потом глубоко вздохнул, активировал перчатку, разложив ее из часов, скользнул за угол. Кабинет, спланированный буквой Г, позволил укрыться, и Солдат не увидит Тони в первые же мгновения. 

Последний мощный удар сорвал одну створку, Тони, затаив дыхание, приготовил репульсор, поставив уровень заряда на минимум. Выстрел не убьет, а только оглушит Солдата, позволив им скрыться. 

Солдат стремительно прыгнул на середину комнаты, Тони нажал кнопку на панели перчатки, телефон, оставленный в противоположном углу, выпустил мерцающую голограмму. Солдат прошил ее автоматной очередью, Тони, сжав зубы, высунулся из-за угла и выстрелил лучом прямо Солдату в спину. Попал. Солдат глухо охнул, упал на колени, уперевшись металлическим кулаком в пол. 

— Эмма! — крикнул Тони. Надо уходить, пока Солдат дезориентирован. 

Эмма выскочила из гардеробной и пулей выбежала наружу. Тони устремился за ней, но сбавил шаг, оглянулся на Солдата. Он ведь не ранен? Не серьезно? 

Тот тряхнул головой, маска с глухим стуком упала на пол, и тут Солдат молниеносно вскочил на ноги и бросился на Тони. Они схватились в рукопашной, навыков боя едва хватало на то, чтобы не давать застрелить себя. Сколько еще секунд продержится Тони, прежде чем даст слабину? 

От следующего пропущенного удара у него выбило дыхание, ребра явно треснули, грудь полоснуло болью. Тони шевельнул запястьем, перчатка снова разложилась, он пальнул по Солдату оставшимся зарядом. Тот уклонился от луча, и они встали в клинч. Замерли, как на паузе. Тони впервые видел лицо Солдата без маски так близко. Тот сосредоточенно смотрел на перчатку, потом перевел взгляд на Тони. Медленно, неверяще. 

О нет. Блядь, нет, не надо догадываться, пожалуйста, мало ли у кого есть перчатки от робокостюма. Да их в любом ларьке можно купить, правда! 

Тони выдал себя паническим взглядом.

— Ты, — сухо, просто констатируя факт, произнес Солдат. 

Его зрачки расширились, закушенные губы побелели. Тони, как зачарованный, смотрел на него и думал, что да, это и правда конец. И неважно, останется сегодня Тони жив или нет. 

Солдат вдруг дернулся, застонав от боли, Тони подхватил его, не дав упасть, в нос ударил яркий запах крови, в голове тут же зашумело, выдвинувшиеся клыки резанули губу. Поверх плеча Солдата Тони увидел Эмму, с пистолетом в подрагивающих руках застывшую в дверном проеме. 

— Я не целилась в голову, — всхлипнула она, явственно трясясь, — боялась в вас попасть. 

— Эмма, уходи, — крикнул ей Тони. — Я сейчас. 

— Добьете его? — со страхом спросила она. 

Солдат поднял на него побелевшее от боли лицо, зажимая рану в боку. Пуля пробила броник, но Тони очень надеялся, что не нанесла непоправимых повреждений. 

— Уходи! Иди наверх. 

Эмма отбросила от себя пистолет и побежала по коридору. Тони вытащил микрофон комма из перчатки Солдата. 

— Тридцатый этаж, кабинет Стейна, Солдат ранен, врача скорее! — рявкнул он. 

Солдат с болью усмехнулся, Тони со страхом увидел на его зубах кровь. 

— Крыша свободна, сэр, — сказал Джарвис в наушник, который всегда был при Тони, небольшая бесцветная капля в правом ухе. — Расчетное время прибытия стелсджета одна минута. Поспешите.

Так. Ладно. Наверное, ему надо… Он может…

— Не вздумай тут подохнуть, — хрипло сказал Тони. Он аккуратно опустил Солдата на колени. Тот пошатывался, но держался, пристально глядя на него. Все также молчал. — Тебе еще меня убить надо, понял? 

Когда Тони уже сидел на полу в джете и его потряхивало, он увидел, что на пальцах осталась кровь Солдата. Он зажмурился, согнувшись и хрипло вздыхая, потом поднес к носу испачканные пальцы, вдохнул яркий вкусный запах. Лизнул подрагивающие подушечки. Вкус ударил в голову словно молния, дыхание перехватило, Тони ощутил, как щиплет глаза. 

Он стер языком оставшиеся красные потеки, от которых больно и сладко дергало внутри.

Хотя бы так быть ближе. Хотя бы так. 

**Четвертая**

Следующие пару дней Стив заставил Баки пролежать в постели, строго следя за тем, как затягивается рана. Пуля задела левую почку и неплохо порезвилась в кишках, и не будь Баки супером, точно сдох бы еще в кабинете, прямо на руках у Старка. 

Ебаный Старк. 

От одной мысли о… обо всем этом у Баки в груди поднималась душная волна, хотелось вскочить с чертовой кровати, найти этого лживого ублюдка и разорвать к хуям, вбить самодовольную улыбочку ему в рожу. Неплохо повеселился за эти месяцы, а? Баки, задыхаясь от унижения, вспоминал, как писал ему по ночам, когда становилось совсем невмоготу, доверял… доверял свою жизнь. Боже, сколько раз он полагался на Жес… на Старка на миссиях. Какой же наивный идиот, боже. Какой идиот. Сам ведь подставился. Все сам. Подкинул стикер со своим номером, отвечал и писал. Обсуждал планирующиеся рейды. Позвал на свидание… Баки зажмурился и воткнул металлические пальцы под бинт, зашипев от спасительной боли, облегчившей резь в груди и глазах. 

А он еще удивлялся, что Старк по ночам всегда на связи, всегда отвечал ему сразу же. Еще бы, гребаный вампир, разумеется, не спал ночью, наверняка проворачивал свои вампирские делишки. Да блядь. Баки не мог поверить, что Старк действительно оказался с двойным дном, что именно он все это время спонсировал хищных, снабжал их оружием и укрытием. Стейн все рассказал как на духу, и данные агентов это подтверждали.

Баки снова пролистал их бесконечную переписку. Твою мать, он ведь и правда хотел предложить встретиться по-настоящему, в какой-нибудь кафешке. Без маски и костюма. Все думал, как бы подступиться к этой теме, не спешит ли он, интересно ли это вообще, или они только напарники? А Баки правда считал его другом. Почти таким же близким, как Стив.

Он тяжело сполз с кровати, доплелся до кухни, сунул под кран стакан. Вода ударила с сильным напором, забрызгав ему руки и живот. Намочила бинт. Баки чертыхнулся и отпрянул, зарычав от полоснувшей рану боли. 

Первой мыслью было сфоткать это безобразие и отправить Жестянке. Поймав себя на этом желании, Баки, взбесившись, саданул левым кулаком по раковине. Раковина крякнула и отвалилась, из сорванного крана ударил фонтан ледяной воды.

— Ах ты блядь! — Баки шарахнулся в сторону, матерясь и отплевываясь. 

Его окатило всего, от макушки до пят, даже трусы намокли, неприятно облепив все в паху. Баки подлез под повисшую раковину, вздрагивая от брызг, бьющих в спину, повернул вентиль, перекрывая напор.

— Господи Иисусе! — Стив ворвался на кухню, когда все уже было закончено. — Баки… Ты как всегда, — вздохнул он, осматривая место битвы.

Пол был залит, раковина вот-вот отвалится, а Баки без сил сидел на коленях посреди лужи, весь мокрый, взъерошенный и несчастный. Бок сильно болел, наверняка пара швов разошлась, а значит, его ждет еще одна лекция от Стива, пока тот будет его латать. Стив вытащил из корзины грязное постельное белье, кинул на пол. Вода перестала расползаться по всей кухне.

— Вставай, Бак, пошли посмотрим швы. И перебинтовать надо, все мокрое.

Разумеется, пришлось зашивать по новой. Баки неподвижно лежал и морщился, пока сквозь кожу протягивали иглу с нитью. Больно было терпимо, плюс Стив сбрызнул анестетиком вокруг шва. Мокрый окровавленный бинт валялся рядом, сбитый в противный комок.

— Если бы бригада прибыла на пять минут позже, ты бы умер, — сказал вдруг Стив. Совершенно не к месту. — Сыворотка бы не справилась. 

— И что? — проворчал Баки и втянул со свистом воздух сквозь зубы, когда Стив жестко завязал узел. Скривился на следующий прокол. — Если бы да кабы… 

— Тебе надо быть осторожнее, Бак. Я понимаю, почему ты не убил Старка, но…

— Эй, я был ранен, — возмущенно перебил Баки, но Стив только раздраженно вздохнул. Конечно, Баки и с дыркой в животе успел бы и смог с этим справиться. Один удар металлическими пальцами в сердце и все. Баки обдало холодком, стоило представить это. 

— Он врал тебе. Он один из хищных, — жестко сказал Стив, затянул последний узел, обрезал нить и взялся за чистый бинт. — Ты уже пострадал из-за вашего общения, я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось. 

Как будто Баки хочет. 

— Я понял, — ворчливо ответил он. — Ай! Полегче, сопляк! 

***

Живот быстро заживал, движения больше не причиняли боли, что оказалось неприятным последствием выздоровления, потому что душевная боль вгрызлась в Баки с утроенной силой, особенно донимая по ночам. Стив хмурился, но молчал, особо не выспрашивал, до чего они со Старком успели допереписываться, был милосердно тактичен. Сам Баки на его месте уже устроил бы допрос высшей степени, отнял бы телефон, прочел переписку и стер бы все нахер, чтобы исключить возможность повторения ошибки. 

О, Баки хорошо себя знал. Пару дней он прицельно мучился, перечитывая самые дорогие для него моменты, кусал до крови губу, рыча от бешенства внутри, натыкаясь на очередное “медвежонок”. Как же ему это нравилось, господи, и как же было теперь стыдно. До черных кругов перед глазами и злых слез. Попался на ласковые прозвища и лживые слова, как малолетка. Поверил, что они на одной стороне.

Баки удалил переписку, но, скрепя сердце, оставил контакт Жестянки и сам не стал менять телефон. Спецы из Щита планировали вытянуть из номера телефона все, что можно было и нельзя. Установили программу, которая отследит смс, если Старк вздумает снова писать ему. Как будто он был так глуп. Он же не Баки. Господи, все это время, все чертовы три года это Старк был под маской Железного Человека. И ведь не колеблясь убивал своих же, без жалости и сомнений. Баки был не уверен, что смог бы так же просто стрелять по бойцам, с которыми вместе работал и которые решили бы продаться на темную сторону. 

После захвата Обадайи Стейна Старк исчез, в Башне не появлялся, никто из сотрудников понятия не имел, где он живет. Сейчас работу компании контролировал ИИ, который не удалось взломать. Башню Старк Индастриз перетряхивали сверху донизу, каждого вампира и человека, работающего на Старка, допрашивали по несколько дней. Все было на удивление чисто, не придраться. Мелкие грешки, конечно, были, как и в каждой настолько крупной компании, но ими не заинтересовались даже в отделе экономических преступлений, посоветовав не ебать им мозг и не придираться к адекватной фирме.

Нужно было найти подтверждение данным от внедренных агентов, которые доказывали не только причастность Старка к клану хищных, но и его главенствующую роль во всем этом. Но пока было глухо, как в танке. Наверняка вездесущий ИИ все потер, любую, даже самую крошечную зацепку.

Через три недели радиомолчания и безнадежных поисков Старка и доказательств Баки на телефон пришла смс: “Скучаешь? Я да”.

***

Тони, больше не церемонясь, вломился в базу Щита как к себе домой. Вскрыл их до самого донышка, перевернув все там, докопавшись-таки до истины. Стейн был только приманкой, разменной монетой, а следы вели на самый верх. Похоже, это именно Щит ведет двойную игру, прикрываясь охотой на хищных, а на деле помогает им, предоставляет оружие и финансирование, прикрывает убийства и похищения людей. Это Щит снабдил ту банду оружием СИ. Тони нашел ниточки, вспомнил ту самую партию, которую он продал Щиту. Думал, помогает правому делу. Вот же идиот. Интересно, Солдат в курсе? Нет, вряд ли. Тони очень надеялся, что нет. Такой информации Тони перенести не сможет.

Он пока не нашел, это Фьюри покрывает хищных или кто-то еще выше него. Фьюри подчинялся только министру обороны, но уж Александр Пирс никак не мог быть в таком замешан. 

Телефон молчал, разумеется, Тони и не ожидал, что Солдат что-то напишет ему. Первым делом он удостоверился, что Солдат выжил после ранения, и еще долго отходил от облегчения, когда в медкарточке появилась строчка “Угрозы для жизни нет.” Он здоров, Тони жив — что еще надо для спокойствия? Оказалось, многое. 

Джарвис докладывал, что по номеру телефона Тони его регулярно пытаются отследить. Некоторые попытки даже весьма недурны, как чопорно отозвался Джарвис. Тони не мог избавиться от мысли, сколько Солдат выложил спецам Щита. Показал всю их переписку? Даже те, только их собственные, самые личные моменты? Стер ли он контакт Тони, отдал ли телефон в лабораторию, где из него выскребут любую, мало-мальски значимую информацию о Железном Человеке? 

Он скучал. Безумно, мучительно скучал по Солдату, по ежедневному общению, по его шуткам и метким комментариям, дурацким селфи. У них уже установился свой утренний ритуал: Солдат присылал ему фото чашки с кофе, где на пене пытался рисовать и писать всякую чушь, Тони смеялся и комментировал его умения. Отправлял фото в ответ. Черт побери, он купил кофемашину специально для этого и делал кофе, который потом выливал. По всем признакам у них уже был полноценный, классический роман на расстоянии. Только секса по телефону не хватало. Но, господи, судя по все большему накалу их переписки, и до этого было недалеко. 

В Башне СИ хозяйничал Щит, сотрудников допрашивали, а Тони не мог даже поддержать их своим присутствием. Джарвис следил за соблюдением порядка, и пока что Щит черту не переступал, все было в соответствии с их соглашением. В отношении себя Тони на это не рассчитывал. Всем бойцам, включая Солдата, был направлен приказ “Уничтожить”. Его даже не собирались допрашивать, приговор был подписан заранее. 

Тони как остервенелый работал в лаборатории, пока Джарвис раскапывал все новые и новые доказательства двуличия Щита. Скоро с этим уже надо будет что-то делать. Пока он не представлял, кому можно будет переслать эти данные. Судя по всему, зараза шла с самого верха, и Фьюри был либо не в курсе, либо умело управлял спектаклем. 

После того, как Тони ухватил ниточку, ведущую к Пирсу, он понял, что в одиночку с этим не справится. Надо было идти ва-банк. Он написал Солдату, зная, что смс отследят. 

Тони был готов. Ждал его. Что ж, либо пан, либо пропал.

 **Пятая**

Баки должен был идти один. Он понимал, насколько это опасно и непрофессионально, но он просто не мог… Он должен сам. Судя по координатам, телефон Старка был далеко за чертой города, на одном из старых автомобильных заводов, давно остановивших производство. 

— Нет, Баки, это ловушка, — твердил Стив, в штыки воспринявший его план. — Хорошо, мы не будем вызывать группу, но один ты не пойдешь, это просто глупо, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. 

— Я не беспомощный, — огрызнулся Баки, укладывая в багажник базуку вдобавок к винтовке и сумке со взрывчаткой и автоматами.

— Он гребаный Железный Человек и глава компании по производству оружия, — резко сказал Стив. — Некоторые его костюмы автономны, мы это точно знаем. Тебя может встретить Железный Легион, и что тогда?

Баки с силой захлопнул багажник, пожалев, что качественные замки не дали припечатать дверь так, как ему хотелось. Молча подошел к водительскому месту, помедлил. Стив, недовольный и почти такой же разозленный, скрестил руки на груди, сверля его взглядом. 

— Хрен с тобой, залезай, — буркнул Баки, пнув колесо, хоть так выражая свое состояние. — Все равно ведь следом поедешь. Но будешь снаружи!

Близко к зданию подъезжать не стали, и первым делом Баки запустил крошечных дронов на осмотр окрестностей. Никакой работающей электроники они не засекли, вокруг было пусто, тепловизор также не показывал никого живого, кроме пары собак, спящих клубком под массивными трубами, идущими вдоль стены и потом уходящими резко вверх и внутрь. Стив остался в машине, крайне недовольный, но готовый по первому знаку ворваться внутрь с оставшимся вооружением. Они проверили связь, Баки надел маску и очки, рекалибровал пластины, еще раз убеждаясь, что рука в полном порядке, и направился внутрь. Время шло к рассвету, но пока было еще темно, огни города сюда не доставали, и Баки легко слился с тенями, становясь не различимым простым глазом.

Внутри пахло пылью, ржавчиной и затхлостью. Полное впечатление, что здесь десятилетиями никого не было, с того момента, как завод разорился. Пол усыпан стеклом, огромные автомобильные конвейеры возвышались в темноте, словно скелеты динозавров. Большие окна в одной из стен забраны частыми квадратами решетки и почти сплошняком закрашены тусклыми граффити. Здесь уже давно не собирались даже пьяные подростковые компании, весь валяющийся мусор был старым и тронутым временем. Баки неслышно продвигался вперед, методично обходя периметр. Встроенная в очки функция ночного зрения высвечивала зеленые силуэты станков и поломанной мебели. Пусто и тихо. Никого. Даже крыс.

Старк точно здесь.

Стоило добраться до пятачка напротив окон, и из темноты вышагнул Железный Человек. Пустой костюм с грохотом упал, когда Баки выстрелил в него очередью из автомата, одновременно кувырком уходя под защиту здоровенного металлического стола, лежащего на боку.

— Солдат, надо поговорить.

Ага, щас. 

Звук шел сверху и слева, Баки швырнул туда световую гранату, через мгновение полыхнуло ослепительно-белым, раздался сдавленный мат, Баки в мгновение ока забрался по конвейеру наверх, врезал металлическим кулаком по реактору костюма, вырубая его. Подсунул пальцы под одну из пластин и дернул рычажок аварийного вскрытия. Костюм раскрылся, Баки всадил Старку в шею дротик с транквилизатором, выволок обмякшее тело из брони и спрыгнул с ним вниз. Все это заняло не более трех секунд. 

— Старк у меня, — сказал Баки Стиву через комм. 

— Хорошо, заканчивай.

— Выйду через полчаса.

— Ба… 

Не дослушав, Баки выключил коммуникатор. Теперь они одни.

Он методично обшарил Старка на предмет оружия, гася эмоции на подлете. Транквилизатор, самый слабый из тех, что у него были, будет действовать еще минут десять, потом Старк очнется. Если, конечно, Баки не выполнит задание и не убьет его прямо сейчас. Обыск не дал ничего, похоже, Старк слишком привык полагаться только на вооружение костюма и не оставил на теле даже тонких ножей или игл. Баки нашел только телефон, просто лежащий в кармане спортивных брюк. Поколебавшись, нажал кнопку разблокировки, хотя понимал, что следует отдать его специалистам, не пробуя включить. Мало ли какие сюрпризы могли их ждать. Мини-заряды с кислотой самое простое и эффективное, что может быть.

Дисплей осветился, и, блядь, с экрана загрузки на Баки смотрело его собственное ухмыляющееся лицо. Он вспомнил, что отправил это селфи с месяц назад, почти перед самым… перед штурмом Стейн Индастриз. На фото Баки держал в руке шахматную пешку и самодовольно ухмылялся. На следующий ход пешка должна была стать королевой, и еще через пару ходов Баки поставил Старку шах и мат. Они играли на желание, и Баки в конце, дурачась, потребовал поцелуй.

Он резко отбросил телефон, закусив губу, обессиленно сел рядом, глянул на бесчувственного Старка. Баки не был наивным и прекрасно знал, что можно одновременно быть двуличным подонком и милягой-парнем. Отец Старка, Говард, был тому прекрасным подтверждением. Это он основал и инвестировал клан хищных, он распространил эту заразу, он же и втянул сына в это дерьмо. Судя по данным агентуры, Старк оказался достойным преемником.

Баки хрипло вздохнул, борясь с потоком болезненных воспоминаний, достал ствол, снял с предохранителя, погладил рифленую рукоять. Смерть от пули будет мгновенной, Старк ничего не почувствует. Не успеет. 

И Баки не придется смотреть ему в глаза.

Он отложил пистолет, потом убрал его в кобуру. Растер лицо, зажмурившись и с силой выдыхая. Так нельзя, никто не заслужил такую смерть. Не во сне, черт побери. Баки не такой ублюдок, чтобы после всего просто пустить ему пулю в сердце. 

Старк очнется через пять минут. Еще есть немного времени вот так, в тишине. Когда можно представить, что ничего не было, ни хищных, ни обмана, просто они вдвоем. Баки ударил затылком об стену, пытаясь унять боль, расползающуюся в груди и отдающую кислотой в горле. 

Гибель от солнца считалась у вампиров благородной. Чистой. Те немногие, кто хотел покончить с собой, встречали рассвет на каком-нибудь поле, как в долбаной мелодраме. Так будет правильно, и Баки… он должен быть рядом.

***

Болели голова и запястья. Черт, болело все тело. Тони слабо шевельнулся, медленно приходя в себя и осознавая, что прикован. Он стоял около одного из станков, руки подняты над головой и примотаны за запястья к прутьям. Прямо напротив были окна, сейчас темные, но… Прогремела очередь выстрелов, отдаваясь в чувствительной голове вспышками боли. Стекло осыпалось вниз, потянуло свежим уличным воздухом. Предрассветным.

— Через три минуты солнце дойдет сюда и заглянет внутрь, — раздался сбоку ровный голос Солдата. — Быстрая смерть. 

Тони вывернул голову, пытаясь увидеть его. Тот прошел вперед, сел на длинную железную скамью, уложил предплечья на колени, ссутулившись. Сейчас он был без маски, устало и печально смотрел на Тони.

— Послушай, — хрипло начал Тони. Надо было собраться, достучаться до него, несмотря на боль, несмотря на эмоции. Черт побери, Солдат… Сердце зашлось в груди, полезли глупые мысли, неуместная идиотская радость от того, что Тони видит его, что тот и правда в порядке после того ранения. — Меня подставили… — тот страдальчески скривился, а Тони торопливо продолжил: — Черт, я знаю, как это звучит, но это правда, клянусь тебе. У меня есть доказательства… — первый луч солнца подсветил верхушку станка, всего в десяти дюймах от рук, и Тони замолчал. 

Вдруг это все стало таким далеким: Пирс, Стейн, двойная игра Щита и хищные. Его Солдат не верит ему, готов предать смерти, наблюдая за этим, смакуя месть, отплатив тем самым за обман и свою обиду. 

— Неважно, — устало сказал Тони, откинув голову назад. — Я не сказал тебе ни слова лжи за эти три года. Ни разу, малыш. Ну разве что кофе я не пью, — он невесело усмехнулся, уложил голову на плечо, наблюдая за светлым лучом, медленно опускающимся все ниже. — Жаль, что так вышло. Я не хотел вот так… чтобы ты узнал… — он облизал губы, вспоминая сладкий, яркий вкус крови Солдата. — Чтобы возненавидел… — Пальцам стало тепло от приближающегося луча, скоро все закончится. Только напоследок взглянуть на Солдата.

Тот сцепил пальцы в замок, плечи напряженно застыли. Он, сжав челюсти до вспухших желваков, смотрел на руки Тони, которых вот-вот коснется солнце. Его лицо последнее, что увидит Тони. Можно и побыть сентиментальным дураком перед смертью, что тут такого. Зато в его жизни была не только компания и проекты. Было и что-то только для себя.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Тони.

— Гребаная ты Жестянка! — прорычал Солдат, вскакивая, с грохотом опрокинув скамью и мгновенно оказываясь рядом, горько скривил губы, с яростью и болью глядя на Тони. — Какого хрена ты писал мне все это время, все эти вещи?! — Он рванул металлическими пальцами стяжку, удерживающую правое запястье, которого почти коснулся луч солнца. — На черта надо было спасать мне жизнь, тогда и сейчас? — выдрал вторую, дернул на себя Тони, и тот по инерции упал на него всем весом. 

Они оказались на полу, Солдат тут же перевернулся, столкнув его с себя, навис сверху и с бешенством врезал кулаком по полу, выбив куски бетона. Тони прилетело жесткими крошками по щеке и виску. 

— Лучше бы у тебя были чертовы доказательства, о которых ты тут болтал, Старк, — болезненно кривясь, прорычал Солдат ему в лицо, и Тони потянулся вверх поцеловать его. Солдат замер, тонко охнув, потом укусил его за губу и отдернулся. — Не наглей, ты… 

Тони снова поцеловал его, неловко ткнувшись губами в щетинистый подбородок, поднял руку, вплел пальцы в волосы. 

— Старк… — глухо пробормотал Солдат ему в рот.

— Твое желание, — ответил Тони, снова поцеловал. — Имею право, понятно? Потом меня убьешь, — он прошелся поцелуями по его щеке. Эйфория от промелькнувшей на волосок смерти и от близости Солдата, его запаха и тяжести на себе ударила в голову. Тони, пьяно ухмыляясь, прижался носом к его волосам, продолжил своим самым несносным тоном: — Для меня будет честью пасть от рук Зимнего Солдата, всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы мой адски тяжелый хмурый медвежонок… 

— Заткнись, черт тебя дери, — глухо и нервно рассмеялся Солдат, уперевшись лбом в его грудь. — Вот что ты опять паясничаешь? Какой ты придурок, как тебя убивать теперь…

— Неловко вас прерывать, Старк, — со вздохом сказал утомленный низкий голос, и Солдат с ошарашенными дикими глазами отдернулся от Тони. — Но может, мы вернемся к доказательствам твоей невиновности? 

Недалеко от них, оперевшись плечом о конвейер и сложив руки на груди, стоял высокий мощный боец, затянутый в темно-синюю форму. Тони впервые видел его вживую, но, конечно, узнал сразу. Позывной Кэп, постоянный напарник Солдата, второй суперсолдат, еще один и последний выходец проекта “Возрождение”. Тяжелая артиллерия Щита, его задействовали в самых масштабных и сложных рейдах.

— Блядь, Стив, нельзя так подкрадываться!

— Надоело мне ждать вас, вот что, — отозвался “Стив”. — Старк, вставай, и я жду объяснений. 

Солнце уже полностью осветило станок, к которому до этого был привязан Тони. Он отошел подальше, двигаясь показательно медленно под прицелом жесткого взгляда. Не хотел бы он встретиться с Кэпом в бою, даже в самой навороченной своей броне. 

— Это Щит спонсирует и покрывает хищных, — коротко ответил Тони. Солдат и Кэп озабоченно переглянулись. — Я не знаю, в курсе ли Фьюри и как глубоко замешан. Только надеюсь, что вы непричастны.

— Я подгоню джип, — сказал Кэп. — Там светонепроницаемые окна. 

**Шестая**

Здоровенный бронированный джип заехал прямо внутрь, продавив боками узкий для него вход. Металлические ворота перекосились, под колесами захрустели мусор и стекло. 

— Я мог бы полететь в костюме, — заметил Тони. Один из них был на ходу, хоть и побитый пулями. 

— Нет, — просто и ясно ответил Кэп. 

Солдат пока что не произнес ни слова, со скрещенными руками прислонившись к станку, залитому солнечным светом. Обозначив границы. 

— Ладно, и куда поедем? — Тони хлопнул себя по бедрам, вопросительно подняв брови. — Вся информация у меня дома, на защищенном отдельном диске, я не таскаю с собой настолько опасные данные. 

— Значит, поедем к тебе, — хладнокровно ответил Кэп. — Давай в машину, на заднее сиденье. Солдат, ты тоже назад. 

Солдат отлип от станка, открыл дверь машины, приглашающе махнул рукой. Ну, что ж поделать. 

— В Пойнт Дюм. Нам ехать где-то полчаса, так и будем молчать? — нервное напряжение как всегда заставляло его трепаться, хотя в этой ситуации лучше было бы закрыть рот. 

— Нет, что ты, — на удивление дружелюбно ответил Кэп. — Ты пока расскажешь нам своими словами всю подноготную. Что ты нашел, почему считаешь, что тебя подставили, и кто это сделал. С самого начала, пожалуйста. 

Прекрасно. Тони раздраженно скрипнул зубами. 

— А если останется время, можешь рассказать Солдату, ну, о чем обычно вы болтаете. 

Какие тут шутники все. Тони глянул на Солдата, который прислонился лбом к стеклу и просто смотрел на дорогу. 

— Хм, уверен, что хочешь услышать многословную оду его прекрасным тылам? — спросил Тони, краем глаза следя за Солдатом. 

— Уверен, ты схлопочешь в челюсть за это, — глухо ответил тот. 

О, наконец-то реакция. Тони расслабленно откинулся на спинку и начал, как было велено, с самого начала. 

***

Увидев виллу, почти нависшую над океаном, всю облитую солнцем, Кэп красноречиво глянул в зеркало заднего вида, но промолчал. Они заехали в гараж, Тони провел их в малую мастерскую, откуда не было доступа к настоящим проектам, но где Джарвис мог бы развернуть найденные документы. 

— Что ж, картина ясна, — спустя час сказал Кэп, прокрутив карандаш между пальцев и резко отбросив его на середину стола. Карандаш пролетел сквозь медленно вращающуся проекцию хеликерриера, рядом зависли еще с десяток схем и документов проекта "Озарение". Тони превзошел самого себя, докопавшись до правды, вскрыл ее слой за слоем, как русскую матрешку, добравшись до последней, самой важной детальки. — Я свяжусь с парой человек в Нью-Йорке, — отрывисто сказал Кэп, побарабанив по столу. — Они стопроцентно непричастны, а нам потребуется помощь. Надо проверить твою информацию, но все… — он потер шею, устало наклонив голову. — Это все укладывается в те нестыковки, которые мы замечали. И Пирс… Да, в это я верю, — тяжело вздохнул Кэп и оглянулся на Солдата. — Как думаешь, Бак? 

Тони замер, подумав, намеренно или случайно Кэп оговорился. Но тот ничего не делает случайно, это Тони уже понял.

Солдат просто кивнул, все еще смотря на последнюю проекцию документа, плавно вращающуюся вокруг своей оси. Стартующий через три дня проект найдет не всех вампиров в Северной Америке, как было запланировано, нет, огневая мощь была направлена на людей. Алгоритм Золы отобрал самых больных, возрастных, а еще умных, смекалистых и способных оказать сопротивление. Всех этих людей планировалось уничтожить одной атакой. А оставшиеся… Здоровые, морально гибкие подлежали чипированию, словно скот, и обязаны были бы еженедельно сдавать кровь. Александр Пирс запланировал величайший в истории геноцид одновременно с полномасштабным выходом вампиров из тени. Они заявят о себе как о главенствующей высшей расе, а остальные вампиры, которым придутся не по вкусу новые правила, могут добровольно встретить рассвет в специально отведенном месте. Такого размаха Тони и предположить не мог. Нельзя было этого допустить ни под каким видом. Он надеялся, вместе они придумают, как остановить “Озарение”. 

Кэп достал телефон, быстро глянул на Солдата и вышел в гостиную, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. 

Напряжение мгновенно сгустилось в воздухе, будто в комнату пустили удушающий газ. Сквозь мерцающий свет лицо Солдата казалось призрачным, смертельно уставшим и словно вмерзшим в лед. Он поднял руку и крутанул проекцию сильнее, замелькали синие всполохи, Тони поморщился от ряби в глазах, хлопнул по панели на столе, сворачивая все голограммы. Мгновенно упавшая темнота окутала их с Солдатом, как шатром, отрезав все вокруг. 

— Кофе, — чуть нервозно объявил Тони, разбивая давящую тишину, вторым хлопком зажег небольшие желтые светильники в кухонном уголке. — Ты устал, я устал, а скоро вернется Кэп, и нам опять станет весело. Идем, Солдат. 

Кофемашина, которую Тони зачем-то продолжал заправлять, с готовностью принялась за работу, помигивая лампочками, Солдат скользнул рядом, облокотился о столешницу, обвел взглядом кружки, пакет с зернами и кофемолку, припорошенную кофейной пылью. 

— Так ты серьезно готовил вместе со мной, — глуховато сказал он, тронув пальцем ободок кружки, в которую Тони чаще всего наливал кофе. К слову, сердечки на пене у Тони получались намного лучше, чем у Солдата. 

— Я вообще тебе не врал, — ответил Тони, подвинул к нему дымящуюся кружку. В этот раз простой эспрессо, на позерство не было сил. — Ну почти. 

Надежда на чертов хэппи-энд упрямо поднимала голову, нашептывала в уши, как змея, сжимала едкими объятиями сердце. Они с Солдатом разговаривают, верно? Пьют вместе кофе. Не все потеряно. 

— А ты, — то ли спросил, то ли сказал, Солдат. — Где твоя порция? — он с тяжелым ожиданием уставился на него. 

— Где моя порция, Джарвис? — ровно произнес Тони.

— На месте, сэр, — с хорошо читаемым раздражением ответил Джарвис, даже Солдат удивленно приподнял бровь.

Стакан с кровью привычно поджидал у рабочего верстака, как и всегда, когда Тони приезжал домой только под утро. Тягучая холодная кровь вязко плескалась внутри, поднимая волну подспудного отвращения. Необходимое питание не вызывало никаких чувств, кроме гадливости и желания побыстрее разделаться с суточной дозой. Может, дело было в матери Тони, которая была человеком и передала часть своего наследия, вот так перебивая вампирскую природу, а может, в чем-то еще. Впрочем, запах свежей крови действовал на него почти так же, как и на других, а сладкий вкус крови Солдата до сих преследовал его в снах.

Под пристальным взглядом Тони отпил из стакана и даже не поморщился. 

— За знакомство, — серьезно сказал Солдат и легко ударил своей кружкой о стакан. — Чин-чин, по первой, — добавил он хладнокровно и так и удерживал суровую мину, пока Тони смеялся и откашливался. — Можешь звать меня Баки, — произнес он, когда Тони снова смог нормально дышать. 

— А я Тони.

Они преувеличенно торжественно пожали друг другу руки, как дети на большом официальном празднике, внешне серьезные, но готовые вот-вот скорчить рожицу, дразня друг друга. 

— Так, вы поговорили? — осведомился Кэп, зайдя обратно и быстро печатая в телефоне. — Баки, через три часа прилетят Нат и Клинт, встретим их в аэропорту, сразу решим, как действовать дальше. Старк, на тебя можно рассчитывать?

— Железный Человек всегда к вашим услугам, — шутливо раскланялся Тони. 

Баки рядом хмыкнул, стрельнул в него взглядом.

— Вооружимся у Хаммера и вперед, — лениво сказал он, намеренно издеваясь. Чертов стервец, ведь знает же, что нельзя упоминать всуе этого… этого.

Тони прицелился в него пальцем.

— Не провоцируй меня, Солдат. 

— Придется штурмовать Трискелион, надо успеть предотвратить запуск и обезвредить Пирса, — Кэп налил себе кофе, забрав у Солдата пустую кружку. — На все про все у нас двое суток. Понадобится лучшее вооружение, какое мы сможем раздобыть. 

— Втроем идем на Мордор! — объявил Тони и одним глотком допил остатки. — Враг дрогнет перед нашей доблестью и моим оружием. 

— Впятером, — очень серьезно поправил Кэп, пока Баки прикрывал ладонью рот, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

***

В гараже у Тони был скрытый огромный отсек с вооружением всех мастей и размеров. Баки на пороге застыл, огромными глазами оглядывая бесчисленные крепежи с висящими автоматами, пистолетами и ножами. Потом счастливо выдохнул и устремился вперед, мгновенно завладев NH-50 S.I., восхищенно огладил по всей длине.

— Как ты мог скрывать ее от меня, — тон должен был быть обвинительным, но Баки слишком увлекся осмотром винтовки. 

Прицельная дальность до трех километров, начальная скорость пули тысяча сто метров в секунду — Ночная Охотница была сделана специально для Солдата, вот только Тони не успел подарить ее.

— Она твоя.

Баки благоговейно взвесил ее в руках, провел левой ладонью по особому нескользящему покрытию, которое позволит цепко держать винтовку металлическими пальцами. Аккуратно уложил обратно в пазы. 

— Может, у тебя и тир есть? — хрипловато спросил он.

— Для нее нет, — признался Тони, взлохматив волосы — Но можем позже съездить, здесь недалеко, обстреляешь. Что вам с Кэпом понадобится для штурма? 

Дальше они занялись тем, что укладывали в контейнеры необходимое оружие, взрывчатку, патроны и прочее. Баки молчал и только иногда поглядывал на винтовку, улыбаясь рассеянной, очень красивой улыбкой. Закрыв последний контейнер, он побарабанил по крышке, искоса поглядывая на Тони.

— Что?

— Думаю, теперь моя очередь.

— На чт… — Тони замолк, потому что Баки быстро потянулся к нему, коснулся губ, больше кольнув щетиной на подбородке, чем дав почувствовать что-то еще. Тони подался навстречу, придержав его за плечо, поцеловал как следует, мягко прижавшись губами, медленно собирая вкус. Влажное дыхание обожгло тонкую кожу, Тони скользнул языком между губ, ощущая, как бешено колотится сердце. — Так как, мы больше не пытаемся прикончить друг друга? — хрипло спросил он, в последний раз мазнув губами по мягкому рту, но не спеша отстраняться. 

Баки уперся носом ему в щеку, улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

— Неа. И не помню, чтобы ты пытался.

Его запах будоражил, сразу вспомнился сладкий вкус крови и тяжесть тела, когда Солдат придавил его к полу на том заводе. Боже, это было всего три часа назад. Словно прошла целая жизнь. 

— Знаешь, я посчитал, сколько раз ты спасал мне жизнь, и понял, что расплатиться будет тяжело, — прошептал Баки ему на ухо. 

Тони поудобнее перехватил его, положил ладонь на поясницу, второй погладил шею, проследив большим пальцем линию от уха вниз. Его немного несло, восприятие смазывалось, Солдат… Баки так близко, смотрит на Тони с теплой улыбкой, и кажется, у них все может наладиться… 

— Предлагаю обнулить счет.

— Неплохо, — пробормотал Баки и фыркнул. — Черт, так странно видеть тебя без маски.

Тони прижался носом к его шее под ухом, медленно вдыхая запах, ощущая губами быстрый пульс под кожей. Кожа была сладкая на вкус, а под челюстью кололась отросшей щетиной. Тони обвел языком выпуклую родинку прямо под мочкой, Баки горячо выдохнул ему в щеку, коротко вздрогнув, сжал плечи и отстранился с видимой неохотой. 

— Надо идти, — сказал он, тяжело дыша и облизывая губы. Взгляд был тяжелым и поплывшим, красные полные губы влажно блестели, замыкая что-то у Тони в мозгу. Он тряхнул головой, скидывая морок, беря под контроль рефлексы и желания, кивнул и поднялся, закинул на плечи рюкзак. 

— Мы готовы. 

***

Рыжая то ли шпионка, то ли модель Наташа пилотировала джет, одновременно обсуждая с Кэпом детали предстоящей авантюры. Клинт, второй снайпер, светловолосый улыбчивый крепыш, оказался вампиром. Тони молча сидел и крутил в пальцах телефон, осознавая этот факт. В постоянной боевой группе Кэпа был вампир. Они общались, работали вместе, подтрунивали друг над другом. 

До Вашингтона было сорок минут лета, Баки и Клинт сидели напротив, и тот с застывшим на лице восхищением оглядывал винтовку. Баки похвастался ему новой игрушкой в первую же минуту, как только эта парочка ступила на порог. Он держал Охотницу с нарочитой небрежностью, лениво перечисляя характеристики, но Тони видел, что Баки готов был лопнуть от гордости. Час назад на полигоне он пристрелял подарок и сейчас делился впечатлениями. Клинт в очередной раз завистливо вздохнул и вернул винтовку, которую Баки ненадолго дал ему подержать. 

— Нат, а давай ты тоже будешь гениальным изобретателем? — завопил он через весь салон, подмигнув Старку. Он вообще, как заметил Тони, был очень компанейским. — Я хочу такую же! Почему ты не даришь мне такие подарки?

— Потому что ты был плохим мальчиком в этом году, — ответила Наташа. 

— Потому что я лучше стреляю, — сказал Баки с такой самодовольной улыбкой, что Тони присвистнул, а Клинт застыл с возмущенным и свирепым видом и драматично вцепился в волосы. Кажется, это была одна из старых шуток, понятных только им.

— Давайте сосредоточимся на плане, — подал голос Кэп. — Баки, прекращай издеваться над Клинтом, у тебя теперь Старк для этого есть, — тише добавил он, а Баки глянул на Тони и улыбнулся такой озорной улыбкой, что сердце сбилось с ритма и сдавило горло.

***

Штурм Трискелиона вышел быстрым, почти бесшумным и бескровным. 

Тони успел написать программу, которая вскрыла защиту, как консервную банку, без особых трудностей впустив их пятерку внутрь. Ночью обычного персонала не было, кроме охраны, состоящей почти целиком из вампиров. В ночь перед стартом Пирс планировал остаться в Трискелионе, так что они его не упустят.

Транки, которыми было заряжено оружие, отлично действовали как на людей, так и на вампиров. Их команда разбилась на пары, вернее, Тони вместе с Баки, а Кэп с Наташей и Клинтом. Работать с Солдатом было привычно и легко, они мгновенно настроились друг на друга, входя в знакомый ритм, почти не переговаривались, понимая напарника без слов. 

На подземных этажах, за тяжелыми дверями, с замком на которых Тони пришлось повозиться, они нашли людей. Пленных, недобровольных доноров, в тяжелом состоянии, едва державшихся на ногах. 

— У нас тут заложники, — сказал Солдат в комм, пока Тони спешно связывался с 9-1-1. — Охрана тоже была, но… Теперь уже нет, — закончил Баки, глядя на горстки пепла, оставшиеся от вампиров. Он выслушал ответ, коротко кивнул. Обратился к Тони: — Выводим людей, Стив и Нат уже у Пирса, справятся сами. Клинт их страхует. Потом к хеликерриерам. 

Разумеется, надо было не только устранить Пирса, замахнувшегося на геноцид одновременно с мировым господством, но и уничтожить алгоритм, уже заложенный в программу авианосцев. 

— Чем займешься потом? — спросил Тони, когда они были на третьем и последнем керриере. — Щит скомпрометирован, и ФБР само захочет поковыряться в его внутренностях. Уверен, вас на это время отстранят. 

Баки наблюдал, как Тони вскрывает управляющую панель, подключается к системе. Несколько минут, и здесь дело будет закончено.

— А у тебя есть предложения? — тягуче спросил он. Тони только закатил глаза. Баки подпер щеку ладонью, улыбнулся. — Ну, первым делом я хочу наконец сходить с тобой на настоящее свидание. А потом можно и рассмотреть варианты с работой. 

— Тестировщик оружия? Мой телохранитель? — невинно предложил Тони, быстро набирая на крошечной клавиатуре нужные строки кода. 

Солдат растянул губы в улыбке, медленно и дразняще. 

— Не рассчитывай на отказ, — промурлыкал он. — Я лучший телохранитель в мире, профессиональный, опытный, многозадачный… 

— Скромный. Прямо как я. — вставил Тони, с удовольствием слушая его речь. — Думаю, сработаемся. 

Экран погас, а один интересный вирус, запущенный в систему, не позволит хеликерриерам подняться в небо. Уже никогда. 

— Ну что, кажется, мы спасли мир, — объявил Тони. — Превосходное ощущение, знаешь ли. Награда? — обратился он к Баки, и тот, рассмеявшись, толкнул его кулаком в плечо, а потом чмокнул в щеку. 

**Эпилог**

Тайну существования вампиров удалось сохранить, и вообще вся операция прошла достаточно тихо. Щит подвергся серьезной чистке, Кэп и Фьюри сначала сцепились друг с другом, потом пришли к соглашению. Дезориентированные, лишенные поддержки сверху группки хищных уничтожались быстро и беспощадно. Конечно, это были только те, кто не спрятался, начав вести внешне законопослушную жизнь. Отдельные отщепенцы будут попадаться и дальше, но Тони надеялся, что им еще долго не удастся воссоздать клан заново. Не в ближайшие лет тридцать хотя бы. 

— Положительные результаты у номеров три, семь и пятнадцать. 

Тони подтянул ближе к себе мерцающий график, показывающий ход эксперимента. Вакцина была найдена, и сейчас Тони работал над составом, не оставляющим побочных эффектов вроде остановки сердца, разрушения печени и прочих радостей. Мыши исцелялись от вампиризма, но пока что не жили дольше пары дней после "очеловечивания". 

Номера три, семь и пятнадцать весело шебуршали в своих клетках, облитые солнечным светом, с аппетитом грызли кусочки овощей. Живы уже трое суток. Еще один верный шаг на трудном пути поиска лекарства. 

На крайнем экране, отображавшем картинку с камеры, было видно, как к гаражу подъехал на мотоцикле Баки, заехал внутрь. 

— Продолжаем наблюдение, — велел Тони, встав из кресла. 

Баки был уже на кухне, выкладывал продукты из рюкзака, одновременно жуя здоровенный бургер. Соус капнул ему на руку, Баки рассеянно слизал его, вертя в другой руке пакет молока. 

— Обезжиренное попалось, — обиженно сказал Баки, обращаясь к Тони. — Зачем они так? 

Приветственный поцелуй был сладким, с привкусом острого соуса. 

— Как новички? 

— Ничего, привыкают, — Баки начал раскладывать продукты по местам. 

Учитывая, что в их доме настоящей едой питался только Баки, Тони долго привыкал, какое количество требовалось ему ежедневно. "Я же суперсолдат", — ухмыляясь, отвечал на это Баки. Все полки нескольких шкафчиков и огромный холодильник были всегда забиты под завязку, и запасы регулярно обновлялись. Особенно быстро происходила рокировка, когда в гости приезжали Стив и Ко. 

— Мы сегодня одни? — на всякий случай спросил Тони, проследив взглядом за гигантской упаковкой сосисок. 

— Сегодня да, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Завтра вечером Клинт будет, поедем на полигон. 

Значит, очередное соревнование на звание самого меткого стрелка. Тони с гордостью — и нисколько не стыдясь — подумал, что Баки никто не сможет обставить. 

— Несколько мышей все еще живы, — сказал Тони. В голос предательски пробралась дрожь, и он разозлился на себя за слабость. 

Баки тут же отложил пачку пасты, скользнул к нему в объятия. 

— Это потому что ты гений, — мурлыкнул он, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. Тони только вздохнул коротко, позволяя себе расслабиться, обнял сильнее. Баки подул ему в ухо, заставив фыркнуть. 

— Хочу полететь с тобой на острова, — пробормотал Тони. 

— И нам ничто не мешает это сделать. 

Тони только скептически фыркнул. 

— Ночи там наступают быстро, а дни мы будем проводить в постели. Изумительно. Я что, неправ? 

— Прав, — признал Тони. Тепло и близость Баки убаюкивали, было так хорошо и _безопасно._

За полтора года совместной жизни он так привык быть не один, вернее, быть с Баки, что не мог даже думать о возможном расставании. Про поиск лекарства Тони ему рассказал в их первый месяц вместе. Чтобы Баки знал — у них может быть и такое, нормальное будущее. С поздними завтраками на террасе, прогретой полуденным солнцем, совместными ужинами в ресторанах и придорожных забегаловках, с путешествиями по Америке в кабриолете. Без зависимости от суточной дозы крови. 

— Эй, к слову, — сказал Баки, легко целуя его в висок. — Я знаю, для тебя важно исцелиться, но все-таки не загоняйся слишком сильно, спешить и работать сутками не надо, и проверять на себе формулы тоже не вздумай, — тут он знакомо усмехнулся, как всегда, когда готовился выдать какую-нибудь не смешную шутку. — Ты же знаешь, я совершенно не возражаю, что вся наша еда достается только мне. 

Тони покачал на это головой, но все равно рассмеялся, ощутив волну тепла и привязанности. 

— Как тебе повезло. 

— А то! И вообще, солнечный свет слишком разрекламирован, не советую.

От улыбки у Баки морщинки лучиками бежали от глаз, и весь он словно сиял. 

— Это ты мой свет, — неожиданно для себя сказал Тони. Они редко говорили такое друг другу, предпочитая показывать делом, но сейчас слова вырвались сами. 

— Я знаю, — серьезно ответил Баки. — А ты мой.


End file.
